1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser diode (LD) and a transmitter module installing the LD.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-80900 discloses a transmitter module equipped with an LD as a signal light source in optical communications. The LD has a structure in which an active layer is sandwiched between an n-type semiconductor layer and a p-type semiconductor layer.